ig88s_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
IG-88's Adventures Of X-Men Origins: Wolverine
IG-88's Adventures Of X-Men Origins: Wolverine is the twenty first installment of the IG-88 / Marvel Trilogy and the fourth installment of the IG-88 / X-Men film series to be made by BeastBoyRules52 XD. It is scheduled to be released on Dailymotion in the future. PLOT In 1845, James Howlett, a young boy living in Canada, sees his father killed by groundskeeper Thomas Logan. The trauma activates the boy's mutation: bone claws protrude from his hands, and he kills Thomas, who reveals that he is James' real father. James flees along with Thomas' son Victor Creed, who is thus James's half-brother. They spend the next century as soldiers, fighting in the American Civil War, both World Wars, and the Vietnam War. In 1975, Victor kills a senior officer. James defends Victor and the two are sentenced to execution by firing squad, which they survive. Major William Stryker approaches them, now in military custody, and offers them membership in Team X, a group of mutants including Agent Zero, Wade Wilson, John Wraith, Fred Dukes, and Chris Bradley. They join the team for a few years, but the group's disregard for human life causes James to leave. Six years later, James, now using the alias Logan, works as a lumberjack in Canada, where he lives with his girlfriend Kayla Silverfox, a schoolteacher. Stryker and Zero, with The Horde Of Darkness, approach Logan at work. Stryker reports that Wade and Bradley have been killed, and he thinks someone is targeting the team's members, the team having long since disbanded. Logan refuses to rejoin Stryker, but after finding Kayla's bloodied body in the forest, Logan finds Victor at a local bar and loses a fight to him. Afterward, Stryker explains that Victor has gone rogue (Victor had killed Bradley at his home in Springfield, where he was working in a carnival) and offers Logan a way to become strong enough to get his revenge. Logan undergoes a painful operation to reinforce his skeleton with adamantium, a virtually indestructible metal. Once the procedure is complete, Stryker, with The Horde Of Darkness secrerlt watching, attempts to betray Logan by ordering that his memory be erased, but Logan escapes with help from The 88 Squad, who attack The Horde Of Darkness before they escape. After Wolverine and The 88 Squad have a reunion of sorts, A kind elderly couple take them in, but Zero and Angry Joe kill them. Logan kills Zero causing Angry Joe to escape and swears to kill both Stryker, Victor, and The Horde Of Darkness. Logan and The 88 Squad locate John and Fred, Fred explaining that Victor is still working for Stryker and is also surprisingly working for The Horde Of Darkness, hunting down mutants (among them teenager Scott Summers) for Stryker, The Nostalgia Critic, AVGN, and Bowser to experiment on at his new laboratory, known as "The Island". Fred mentions Remy "Gambit" LeBeau, who escaped from the island and therefore knows its location. John, Logan, and The 88 Squad find LeBeau, then they fight The Horde Of Darkness and Victor, who kills John and extracts his DNA. Agreeing to help release mutants that The Horde Of Darkness have captured, Gambit takes Logan and The 88 Squad to Stryker's facility on Three Mile Island. Logan learns that Kayla is alive, having conspired with Stryker to keep tabs on him in exchange for her sister's safety. However, Stryker and The Nostalgia Critic refuse to release her sister and denies Victor the adamantium bonding promised for his service. Stryker activates Wade, now Weapon XI, an insane "mutant super soldier" with the powers of multiple mutants: Logan's healing power, John's teleportation, Summers' energy blasts, and Wade's swordsman skill; Bradley's electropathy was used to enable Stryker and The Horde Of Darkness to try and control him completely, but the process failed and Wade is now on a riotous rampage across the facility. Stryker refers to Weapon XI as "Deadpool". However, the REAL Deadpool comes in and slams the Weapon XI Deadpool, much to Stryker's dismay. While Logan, Victor, and Deadpool fight Weapon XI, who Deadpool continues to mock him by comparing the fact that he now looks like Darth Maul and Baraka of Mortal Kombat fame, and while The 88 Squad fights The Horde Of Darkness, Kayla is wounded leading the Island's captive mutants to safety; the mutants are subsequently rescued by Professor Charles Xavier. Logan decapitates Weapon XI with help from Deadpool, but it also destroys one of the cooling towers in the process. Stryker arrives and shoots Logan in the head with adamantium bullets, rendering him unconscious. The Horde Of Darkness escape after Deadpool assists The 88 Squad in defeating them again. Before he can shoot Kayla, she grabs him and uses her mutant power to persuade him to turn around and walk away until his feet bleed. Logan regains consciousness but has lost his memory; he sees Kayla's body but does not recognize her. The 88 Squad leave into another dimension with Deadpool after accepting Deadpool's request to help him defeat Ajax. In a mid-credits scene, a weary Stryker is being detained for questioning by some MPs in connection to the death of his superior, General Munson (whom Stryker did in fact kill earlier after Munson's declaration of his intent to shut down the former's project). In a post-credit scene, Weapon XI awakens and shushes at the audience, but his head is exploded by a gunshot from Deadpool, who says that we won't see him anymore. He then shows us a trailer for IG-88 Meets Deadpool, the next installment. ADDITIONAL CHARACTERS TBA